Kabhi Alvida Na Kehena,
by nehabarve01
Summary: I know there r some things you can't change I know that sometimes apologies have no bearings. I know twist of fate bring pple together n some times'Everything happens for a reason' can tare them apart. I know that I will never forget you, for you always will have a place in my heart...
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! M back with a new fic n its a totally new concept. Full of emotions. with a lot of suspense Mine n my best best best friemd n sis! Divya! NO BASHING! Mine n divyas fic!

Kabhi alvida na kehena...

**Prologue:**

Kolkata...

A man sitting in his balcony starring at the stars. Thinking about something with a diary n a pen in his hands. He couldn't be recognized due to his red n swollen eyes which use to be black eyes with a twinkle in them were swollen. His smiled had faded away which use to work as a magnet n use to attract people in no time. His sweetness had turned into bitterness. His love had turned into hate. His affection turned into enmity. He was not the same loving n sweet person he was a year ago..He had changed a lot in this one year. But what made him chang so much? All the answers to the questions were hidden in the dark pages of his lyf which he didn't want to see. He just wanted her back...

He took his pen n started writing something in his diary.

**Dear love,**

**1st /jan/2001**

**Kaise khel kelti hain zindgi? Aaj ka din.. aaj ka din hi hain jo main bhulana chahta hun par nahi bhula pa raha. Wo kadvi yadien... wapas nahi yaad karna chahta unko. Is din ne meri puri zindagi tabah kar di. Mree khushian.. mere sapne.. sab kuch toot kar bikhar gaye. Bus ek galat faisle ne sab kuh khatam kar dia! Itne saalon ki dosti... bharosa... ek hi pal main bikhar gaya. **

**Ab kya batao main apko mere zindagi ke bare main? Meri zindagi ek gele kagaj ki tarah hain. Koi jalata bhi nahi na hi bahata hain. Aisa akela ho gaya hun main aj kal. Na hi koi satata hain aur nahi koi mantna. **

**DUSHYANT HEMRAJ**

Days pass away leaving beautiful memories. Words remain in the form of stories but true relationships always remain in heart like heartbeats.

Delhi...

A beautiful girl in her twenties sitting on her bed. Reading her diary with a pen in her hand. Her eyes were swollen. ?Her condition was not like Dushyant but both were sad for the same reason. She stared reading what she had just wrote.

**Dear life,**

**1/Jan/2001**

**Is duniya main bahut khas ho tum. Wo khush kismat hain jinke pas ho tum. Mera bas chale toh wo pal hi ane na De jab muzhe lage kuch udas ho tum. **

**Dard toh maine intezar main dekha hain aur chahat ka asar pyaar main dekha hain. Log dhundte hain mandir masjid main jiss khuda ko...usko maine apne pyaar main dekh hain. Rishta dil main hona chahiye shabdon main nahi Naragi shabdon main honi chahiye dil main nahi...**

**KAJAL PATEL**

Sometimes you can love someone more than u love yourself. You allow that person to consume ur whole heart. N when they leave you u feel like they took a piece of your heart with them. Love is true when it comes out from the heart and not from the mouth...

* * *

><p>Liked it? Plz review... n NO BASHING! 25 reviews next updt.<p>

Thnx bye tkcr.


	2. Chapter 2

Hii thank u sooooo much! M happy u liked my fic.. is chap ko padhne ke bad na... acha ap hi dekh lo main nahi batati. Enjoy.

Chapter 2:

Banglore...

A girl in her twenties sitting on her bed while clutching a pic. A pic of him. Immediately tears made their way from her eyes towards her cheeks. She missed him today. It's not that she didn't miss him these years but this was the When two hearts were broken. She missed him a lot this day. She took out her diary n started reading what she had wrote a few hours ago.

**1/Jan/2001.**

**Dear Jaan,**

**Zindagi main kabi aisa wakt bhi aaye ga apka chahne waala hi apko rulayaga. Fir ab bhi usse hi pyaar karna kyun ki apkele main apse zyada aansu bahaega. Mere sath jo hua, uske bad ispar vishwas karna muskil hain. **

**Log kehete hain kisi ek ke jaane se zindagi nahi ruk jati..lekin lahkon ke aane se bhi us ek ki kami puri nahi kar pate. Jab tutega tumhara Dil to ye fariyad karoge. Agar main na rahi toh muzhe yad bahoot karoge. Uss din keh diya ki tumhe vakt nahi hain tumhare pass. Wo din bhi aayega jab is wakt ko yaad karoge.**

**ISHITA SHERGIL**

Where you used to be there is a hole in the world. Which I find myself constantly walking around the day time and falling in at night. I miss you like hell! Each night I put my head down to my pillow. I try to tell myself that m strong as I because I have spent one more day without you.

Pune...

A well built man in his twenties sitting in the lawn of his house with a coffee mug in hand n his diary by his side. He started reading. Today he missed them, all of them but he mostly missed HER. Her eyes, her smile her face. But when he remembered what he had done with her? What did she give him? Pain n just pain. It's true can't bear such pain but he can't forget her nor forgive her. Today all his past memories, pains rushed to his heart.

** 1/Jan/2001**

**Dear,**

**Vishwas ek chota shabd hain. Padhne ke liye sec kafi hain. Socho toh minute lagta hain. Samjho toh din lagta hain par sabit karne main puri zindagi chali jati hain. Sangeet sunkar nyan nahi milta. Mandir jakar bhagwan nahi milta. Pathar ko log isiliye pujte hain. Vishwas ke layak insaan nahi milta.**

**Keemat pani ki nahi pyas ki hoti hain. Keemat mout ki nahi saanso ki hoti hain. Pyaar toh bahoot karte hain duniya main. Keemat pyaar ki nahi vishwas ki hoti hain. Kisi bhi rishte ho nibhane ke liye kasmoon aur vadon ki jarurat nahi. Bas do khoobsurat log chahiye. Ek bharosa kar sake aur dusra use samaj sake.**

**SACHIN PANDEY**

It takes a lot of trust and courage to look past what you have gone through , and trust someone new not to put you through it again. It's hard to trust somebody when a person you completely opened up to is the person who later betrayed takes years to build up. It takes seconds to break and forever to repair. Only trust someone who can see these three things in you. The sorrow behind your smile. The love behinds your anger n the pain behind your silence.

* * *

><p>So how was the chap? Liked it? 25 reviews n i will update.<p>

thnx. Bye tkcr


	3. Chapter 3

Hiii ahm ahm so guys acha laga last chapter? Here is the next chapter. Enjoy. So this is a ishyant sajal n... 3rd pair next chapter main pata chal jaega...

Chapter 3:

A man n girl were inside a car. The girl was driving while the man was starring out of the window. Was he really starring out of the window or just was trying to hide his tears? Understanding is much deeper than knowledge There are many people who know him but r very few who understand him. She was the one who understood him really well. No one noticed his tears. No one noticed his pains. Only they noticed his mistakes. But she.. wasn't like everyone else.

He was lucky to have her. She drove to his favorite place to see the beautiful sunset.

At the beach...

The man was starring blankly at the beautiful sunset while the girl was parking the car. She came back n saw him in that condition. She felt a pinch in her heart. She understood that he was missing THEM. She too missed them a lot today. But she couldn't break down like that. If she would break down who would console him? She went to the ice cream parlor n took one ice cream.

She rushed to the man who was starring at the sunset with his hands in his pockets. The girl smiled weakly n went n hugged the man from behind. She kept her hands on his chest and the man came out of his thoughts. The man pulled her in front.

Girl: kya hua? Missing them? Aaj ka din yaad hain na?

Man: Unko kab yad nahi karta main. Aaj ka din hi hamare zindagiya badal gayie. Aaj ka din kaise bhul sakta hun?

The man silent. She knew silence was just another word for his pain. Pain was clearly seen in their eyes. Pain, sadness but there was something more. What was it? Yes it was pain of loosing THEM. The man looked at a group of collage students. Enjoying, playing n teasing each other. Both of them missed them more mow.

The next moment his eyes became moist. He looked at the her. Hugged her tightly as possible n tears started flowing down his eyes. She let him cry. Sometimes crying is the only way your eyes speak when your mouth can't express how broken your heart is. She let him cry out all his pains.

Man: kaha gayein! Kyun! Hamare sath hi kyun!

Girl: shant ho ja... shant ho jao.

Man: Hamare sath hi kyun hota hain aisa? Jinse hum sabse zyada pyaar karte hain wahi hume kyun hod dete hain! Aur galati kya hain? Kya galati ki hain humne?

Girl:Zindagi aisa hi hain.. Jinse hum sabse zyada pyaar karte hame chod dete hain.. Lekin main tumse vada karti hun.. marte dum tak aur uske bad hum kabhi bhi juda nahi hone waale

Tears again made their way through their eyes. The hugged each other n cried out all the pains. The tears of hurt are the the most precious tears. For they only come out when ur heart is in despair. Bring those emotions out n let them flow. For you know your inner pain will make u glow. Both of them stopped crying.

Man: kya wo wapas milenge?

Girl: kismat main likha hoga toh hum wapas jarur milenge.

Man: kismat... hamari kismat hi kharab hain.

Girl: aisa mat kahoo. Hum unse wapas jarur milenge. Hum unko dhundh ke nikalenge...

Man: unko ana hi hoga!

Girl: bharosa rakho bhagwan pe.. wo sab theek kar denge.

The man smiled which made the girl smile too. They drove of home after some time.

Girl pov: I love it when you smile. I love it even more when I am the reason behind your smile.

Every little smile can touch someones heart. No one is born happy but everyone has the ability to create happiness. No smile is more beautiful than the one who has struggled through pains...

* * *

><p>Liked Iit? 20 reviews next updt. N pl the othr fics if u want me to updt review do na.. thn i will... AA after 2 reviews will updt... n guys r u liking the story? If not tell i will stop.<p>

thnz bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiii thankkk youu sooooooo much! M vryyyy happy! 1 day n 20 reviews! Wooooo! Thankk u!? N 3rd pair kon hain? Hmm? Khud hi dekh li jiye...

Chapter 4:

The girl and the man came home. The man went to change while the girl sat on the bed. She was lost in her own thoughts. The man came out while wiping his face with a towel. He saw the girl. He understood her condition. She had comforted n consoled him in his hard time. Now it was his turn. . He went n sat beside her. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder n she kept her head on his shoulder.

Man: Purvi...

Purvi: ha...

Man: unke bare main soch rahi ho na?

Purvi: ha kavin..(Happy now?)

Kavin: hmm. I understand purvi...

**Sometime understanding is more important than being right. Sometimes we need not need a brilliant mind that speaks but a patient mind that listens. Not keen eyes that always see faults but open arms that accept. Not a finger that points out mistakes but gentle hands that lead...**

Tears rolled down her eyes. Kavin hugged her more ttightly. He let her cry out all her pains.. Kavin to was vry vry disturbed by the thought of their past. Yes it was their past but the couldn't forget it. How could they? Afer all thy were their best friend's!

Purvi: Kavin.. kya humne koi galati ki thi?

Kavin: Pata nahi purvi.. hamari koi galati nahi.. bas galat femi thi.. I think.

Purvi: pata nahi.. galat femi ya galati? Sach toh sirf wo log jante hain.. kyun gaye wo sab hume chod kar?

Kavin: Pata nahi.. aur hume ye bhi pata nahi hain wo sab kaha hain.. uss ek hi din ne sab ki jindagi badal di..

Purvi: Kavin.. Dushyant, kajal, sachin, ishita... kaha honge wo sab?

Kavin: Pata nahi purvi... lekin jaha pe bhi ho.. khush ho...

Purvi: Ha kavin.. lekin unki yad aati hain bahoot.. collage ke din.. kya din the na wo?

Kavin: ha purvi..

Purvi: hum sab hamesha sath sath hote the aur ab dekho... kuch ata pata nahi hain kisi ka...Kya wo firse kabhi milenge? Kavin?

Kavin: ha hum dhoondhe unhe! Kuch bhi karke... ho durian hamare beech paida hui hain.. hum use dur karenge...

Purvi: Kavin.. lekin kya wo hume milenge?

Kavin: Ha purvi... zaroor. Hamari dosti sachi hain... itni asani se nahi tootegi.

**Friendship means understanding not agreement. It means forgiveness not forgetting. It means memories last even if contacts are lost. It's hard to move on with a broken heart but its more harder to move on with a broken friendship.**

Purvi: Kavin... kya wo din wapas aaenge? Kaha gayie wo sari khushian? Yo hasi mazak.. sab chur chur ho gaya kavin..

Kavin: : Purvi... wo saari khushian un sab ke jane ke bad khatam ho gayie..Nahi purvi.. hum unhe dhoondenge!wo wapas aaene! Ana hoga unko! Hamare dosti ke liye! Hamari dosti intini kamzor nahi hain purvi.. Vishwas hain na mujpe?

Purvi: Khud se zyada...

Kavin hugged her more tightly. Whenever they closed their eyes just memories of them flashed through their ees. They couldn't stop thinking about them. Finally they slept with memories in their mind n hundreds of questions in the same position.

**Real friends don't have to speak to each other or see each other to remain in each others heart always. A best friend is someone who's always there just for u. Its someone who understand you a bit more than u understand yourself. **

But if this was true.. why did they sseparate? Did their friendship fail? But how did their friendship fail? What was the reason? Misunderstanding? Or fights? Anger or pain? Betrayed?

* * *

><p>Liked the chap? Aww thank u vr much! Lishukriti! Awww! Thanks for calling me a angel! Lova u n love u all! read and review... n i will updt when i get 20 reviews...<p>

thnx tkcr bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Hii thnx for the reviews... here is ur next update. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5:

Banglore...

Ishita was sitting in the flight. She was going to a place which had ruined her life. Which had changed her completely. She had no problem to go back their but what if she met HIM?

**Ishita pov: Aaj main wapas usi sheher ja rahi ho jisne mera sab kuch chin liya. Mere dost, mere zindagi, aur khas kar mera pyaar. Kaise khel khelti hain kismat. Jis sheher ne muzhe itna dard diya wapas ussi sheher main jana pad raha hain. Dar toh bas isika lag raha hain agar WO mere samne aa gaya toh? Kya hoga? Kya wo firse mera dil todkar chala jaega?**

**Zindagi se nafrat kise hoti hain! Marne ki chahat kise hoti hain! Pyaar bhi ek ittefaq hota hain! Warna aansu se mohabat kise hoti hain... Dil aur pyaar ki ladai ne muzhe barbar ke ke rakh diya hain. Na toh dil har manta hain aur nahi hi pyaar.**

Kolkalta...

Dushyant was sitting on the airport reading a magazine. Was he really reading it? Or was he just acting like he was? His mind was continously thinking about the circumstances if he met HER? How would she react?

**Dushyant pov: Aaj main apne ateet ke pano ko phirse kholne jaa raha hun jisko maine hamesha hamesha ke liye apne andar taba kar rakh dia tha. Dar nahi hain par bas ahar WO mere samne aayi toh? Kaha hogi? Kya karegi? Kya wo firse... nahi nahi.. maine jo uske sath kiya uske bad wo phirse nahi.. ye sab mere galati hain. Kash mine wo nahi kiya hota! Kash!**

**Yad main mere tum bhi khoi hogi. Khooli ankho main kabhi tum bhi soye hoge. Mana ki hamesha ye yad chupane ki hamesha ye gam chupani ki par haste haste kabhi tum bhi roye hogi. Pyaar aa jata hain in aankho main rone se pehele. Har qaub(dream) toot jata hain sone se pehele. Pyar ek gunha hain ye samaj gaye. Kash koi lok leta pyaar hone se pehele.**

Delhi..

Kajal was standing outside her house waiting for the taxi. Lost in her own was thinking about her new life which was gonna begin. But she was afraid n tensed. What would happen if her past came in front of her?

**Kajal pov: Apna man(mind) paka karke jaa to rahi hon wapas. Par agar WO wapas aa gaya to? Kya usne muzhe maf kiya hoga? Kya wo abhi bhi mujpe gussa hoga? Kya hum wapas milenge? Kya main phirse.. nahi. Ab aur nahi. Lekin kya wo muzhe pehechanega? Itne salon bad? Wo din wapas aaenge?**

**Khoulte hue pani main jiss tarah pratibimb nahi dekha ja sakta ussi tarah krod main sach ko nahi dekha nahi ja sakta.**

Pune...

Sachin was driving his car. Trying hard not to think about the past. But he failed. His past his memories continously were flashing in his mind. He tried to think of the happy moments he spent with her but whenever he tried it he just remembered how badly he had betrayed him.

**Sachin pov: Aaj wapas mere ateet main ja raha hun. Wo ateet jisne muzhe dard ke siva kuch nahi dia hain. Wo ateet jiske karan aaj main akela hun. Mere dost, mera parivar, mera pyaar aur khas kar mera bharosa tod dia hain iss atet ne! Aur aaj bas ek bat ka dar lag raha hain.. kahi WO mere samne aayi toh kya karoonga jain? Aur aansu nahi dena chahta usko.. nahi! Usne mera bharosa toda hain! Chur Chur kar dia hain muzhe usne!**

**Dhoka diya jab tumne muzhe tab dil se main naraj tha. Socha tha dil se nikal du tumhe. Par wo dil bhi tumhare pas tha. Sansar main sabhi log dhoka dete hain. Fark itna hain kabhi dusron ko dete hain aur kabhi apno ko. Aur sabse zyada dard tab hota hain jab koi aona hame dhoka deta hain.**

**Trying to forget someone you love is like trying to forget someone you never met...**

What has hhappened? If they love each other y r thy separated? Y do they hate each other now? What are the dark secrets of their pasts?

* * *

><p>liked it? 20 reviews n next update. N huys i hv updated the next chap of AA 8th chap.. archivers main dikh nahi raha hain but i hv updted it so wo bhi padhna plz.<p>

bye tkcr


	6. Chapter 6

Hii thank u sooo much for the reviews.. here is ur next chap. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter 6:

Ishita reached the airport. She took her luggage on the trolley. She received a call so she picked it up. Her hand on on the trolley. She was holding the phone with the other hand. While from the other side a man was texting some one on the phone and pushing the trolley with his bags. Both of them were busy with their own phones when they bumped into each other. Ishita's phone fell down n broke. Ishita bent down n picked up the phone.

Ishita: excuse me ap...(without looking at the man)

The man looked at her. Yes it was HER! He saw her! After such a long time he heard her voice. Saw her beautiful face. He was shocked, happy. He felt as if he got his life back after so much time!

Ishita to looked at the man. It was HIM! Her past which she had tried to forget was standing in front of her! For a sec she thought that she had got her love! Her life back! But the bitter memories of her past flashed through her mind

Both of them didn't talk but their eyes expressed how much they missed each other all this time.

Dushyant: ishita.. tum yaha pe?

Ishita: ha wo actually mera transfer ho gaya wapas mumbai...

Dushyant: wapas mumbai? Matlab? Ishita..

Ishita: ha actually main banglore chali gayie thi aur..

Dushyant: umm chalte chalte bat kare?

Ishita: ha zaroor.

Dushyant: ishita.. meri yaad nahi aayie?

**The pain of parting is nnothing in front of the joy of meeting.**

She fell silent. Dushyant came beside ishita n both stared walking together. There was an award silence in them. Was it because thy met after so many years? Or was it because the couldn't forget their painful pasts?

Dushyant: ha so tum banglore main thi...

Ishita: ha actually Papa ki tabyat theek nahi thi isiliye jana pada tha. Aur tum kaha pe the?

Dushyant: main kolkata main tha.. Main ab un yadon main jee naki sakta tha ishita. Damn ghoota tha mera yaha kismat bhi dekho na.. jis sheher ne itma tadpaya usse sheher main wapas ana pada,..

Ishita: janti hun tumhra dard.. aur samajti bhi hun...

Dushyant: matlab?

Ishita: nahi kuch nahi...

They heard some noises coming from the other side. The voice seemed familiar to ishita. Ishita and dushyant went n saw there was girl fighting with a person. The girls back was towards ishyant. Ishyant went towards that girl.

Ishita: Excuse me.

The girl turned and the trio( girl, ishita and dushyant) were shocked to see each other. The girl and Ishita were very happy too see each other.

Ishita: KAJAL!

N the girl's hugged each other very tightly. In their sadness at least their was some happiness. The missed each other so much al these years! They weren't just best friend's but sister's! Kajal hugged dushyant to.

Kajal: tum donno yaha?

Dushyant: ha actually mera aur ishita ka transfer ho gaya hain..

Ishita: aur kajal? Tu mumbai main?

Kajal: ha actually mera bhi delhi se transfer ho gaya tha mumbai. Dushyant.. tum kaha pe the itne din? Hamari yad nahi aayie?

A painfull smile appeared on dushyant's face. What would he reply? What would he say? How would tell how much he missed them. But most of all he missed HER.

**Some nights I can't sleep. My mind is consumed with the thought how much easier it would have been if SHE had been with my side.**

Dushyant: yaad? Yad toh kitnee aati thi.. lekin is sheher main wapas nahi aa sakta tha. Aur jo kuch bhi hamare ateet main hua uske bad..

Kajal: m sry dushyant. Muzhe wo sab tumhe firse yaad nahi dilana chahti thi.

Dushyant: arey nahi aisa kuch nahi.. chalo chalte hain. Bahar chalte hain.

They took their luggages n proceeded towards the gate. They were standing outside when a car stopped in front of the trio. The Window of the car slid down. A man was sitting in the driver seat mwith goggles. The man opened the door n came out. All of them were shocked to see the man but KAJAL was was shocked like anything!

Her past had returned. Her friend. Her family but more than that her love! Yes! It was him! Standing in front of them! She was so happy but curiosity was eating her up! Did he forgive her? Will he talk to her?

Dushyant: sachin! Mere yaar! Kaha the itne saal?

Ishita: sachin! Acha nak? Yaha pe? Aur..

Sachin: arey arey tum log shant ho jao. Ek kaam karoo gadi main baitho. Hum gadi main bat karte hain.

All of them kept their luggages into his car. Kajal tried to talk to him but he ignored her.

**Happiness is meeting old friends after a long time n realizing that nothing has changed.**

But this happiness may be dead amongst these best friends. What has happened? Thy were separated but they have met again! But is everything normal? If not y? What has happened?

* * *

><p>Liked it? Plz review... will update when i get 20 reviews.. n guys KANK is going to complete 200!<p>

thnxx bye tkcr.


	7. Chapter 7

Hii...thank u fr the reviews... Enjoy the next chap.. mansi.. plz acc kar na plzzzzzzzz.

Chapter 7:

Dushyant was on the passenger seat while ishita nn kajal were at the back side. Dushyant was looking outside the window while kajal was reading. Ishita was listening to songs while sachin was driving. All were trying to concentrate on their work but their minds were thinking about something else. Was it their past? Their broken friendship? What was it? Finally sachin broke the silence.

Sachin: Kitne saal bad mile hain na hum sab..

Dushyant: ha.. do saal ho gaye.

Kajal: 2 saal.. kisi ka koi ata pata nahi tha aur aaj achanak se sab log mil gayei hain.

Ishita: yahi toh kismat ka khel hain kajal. Sab

kuch vaisa hi hain na.. kuch nahi badla nahi hain na?

Sachin: Sab kuch vaisa hi hain bas hamari dosti ko chodkar...

Dushyant: aur kavin aur purvi ko chod kar...

Kajal: kabhi contact hua un donno se?

Sachin:(rudely) contact karne kon chahta hain!

Dushyant:(same tone like sachin) wahi toh.. bas dard dena aata hain in donno ko logo ko. Aur kuch nahi!

Ishita: dushyant.. aisa mat kahoo wo hamare dost hain.

Dushyant: dost? Ha dost.. dost bas nam ke hain! Vishwas todna achhe se aata hain bas..

Kajal: dushyant! Bas karo ab!

Sachin: kajal! Uskpe kyun chilla rahi hon! Kya galat keh raha hain wo? Kya kiya un donno ne? Unki wajah se tuti hamari dosti!

Ishita: sachin.. dushyant.. kajal.. bachon ki tarah kyun lad rahe ho? Wo hamare past tha.. hume usse bhul kar aagye badh jana hoga.

Dushyant: itna aasan nahi hain apne past ko bhulana ishita! Tum kya samjhogi!

Ishita: achi tarah se samajti hun aur janti hun kitna dard hota hain.. jab apne hi dil tod dete hain...

Tears rolled down ishita's cheeks. Dushyant cursed himself for reminding er about her past. He was angry talking about Kavi but he understood how ishita was feeling.

Sachin: oh plz ishita! Not again!

Kajal: sachin! Tum janti bhi ho? Wht r u saying?

Sachin:oh plz kajal! Tum bhi koi dud ki dhuli nahi ho! Bharosa todna tumhe ache se ata hain!

Again silence spread the car. Sachin n dushyant's harsh words bought tears in kajal n ishitas ees. Was it because of their past? Or their memories which they were trying to forget but it wasn't possible for them? They were right..nothing had changed except their friendship.

Sachin took his car towards ishitas house. She got down n took her luggage. She started walking towards her house crying silently. Dushyant was looking at her n hoping she will just look at him once. But she didn't. She straight went to her house n unlocked it. She went inside cried a lot. She felt bad for hurting dushyant.. bur she coudn't bear more pain.

Sachin dropped dushyant home n kajal came n sat on the passenger seat.

Kajal was continously starring at sachin hoping he would say something. But he didn't even say a word to her. she didn't understand. Did he change? Or it was just because she was with him he was behaving strange? She wondered where was that sweet n caring sachin.

Sachin reached her house. She got down n took her luggage. He was looking at her from the corner of his eyes. She started walking towards her hluse. Sachin was looking at her. She noticed it. She turned n looked at him but he immediately looked away. She smiled lightly n waved him. Sachin didn't even look at her n drove for his house while kajal went inside.

W**ords n hearts should be handled in care. Because words when spoken n hearts when broken r the hardest thing to repair. People change. Friends will sometime become strangers but memories will never change. Friendship is like a deliate glass. Once broken canb repaired but there will always be** **cracks. **

what has changed their ffriendship so much? Wht had happened in theirpast? They met after so many years n fought because of their past... how will they re unite? Will they? Will their friendship b like it Used to b or theywill b scattered again?.

* * *

><p>guys liked it? 20 reviews nxt updt.. n 3 reviews fr AA i will updt n NTJNH 2 days afer i will updt...<p>

thnx tkcr bye.


	8. Chapter 8

Hii.. thank u for ur reviews here is ur next update...

Chapter 8:

The next Day in the CID bureau..

Ishita, dushyant , Sachin and kajal were standing while Acp were talking to them and introducing them to the others. Kavin and Purvi entered the bureau. Ishita, Dushyant, Sachin n Kajal were standing with their back towards Kavi.

Acp: Arey.. Kavin. Purvi aao.

Ishita, Dushyant Sachin n Kajal were shocked to hear their names! They immediately turned. All of them were shocked to see each other. Was it really them? Had they met them again? Was it really their collage friends who had separated long time back returned? Was thy still angry? But on whom n why? Why did they leave in the middle of the year? Why did they leave collage? But most importantly why did they leave them? While Kavin n Purvi were delighted to see their best friends again but pain, anger n hurtness was seen on Dushyant's and Sachin's face. Anger was seen on ishita n kajal's face. Acp was confused sseeing them.

Acp: arey? Tum log ekdusre ko aise kyun dekh rahe ho? Tum log jaante ho kya dusre ko?

Kavin: Ha sir wo...

Dushyant: nahi sir hum ek dusre ko nahi jante.

Kavi were in hell shock. They couldn't believe their ears! What they heard! Did he just say he didn't know them! But why? Did he break their friendship? But why? What was their mistake? Y did he brek their friendship? Was it only he or all of them broke their relations with them?

Acp: Kavin.. Purvi inse milo yeh hain inspector Dushyant, ishita Kajal aur sachin. Aaj se yeh hame join kar rahe hain.

Acp introduced ishyant n sajal to kavi. Kavi were still shocked. When they saw them afterso many year's they felt as if they had got their life back. But when Dushyant said they didn't know him they were shattered. They just shook hands formally. Kavi felt to go to them n hug them tight n ask them y did they do this? Y did they do this? But he didn't do that.

A case was reported so they went to the crime scene. It was easy to solve and was solved by the afternoon. Ishyant and sajal were in the parking lot and they were about to leave when Kavi came thre.

Kavin: Dushyant.. sachin.. kajal...ishi! Kitne salon bad!

Purvi: tum sab yaha kaise? Aur...

Sachin: guys hame nikalna chahiye. Der ho gayiye hain. Dushyant.. ishi.. kajal kal mere ghr dinner ke liye aa jana. Kajal.. tum ghar kaise jaa rahi ho?

Kajal: cab se chali jaungi..

Sachin: main tumhe chod dunga..

Kajal: ok.

So Sachin and Kajal went togethr while ishita n dushyant went separately. They didn't even talk to KaVi. It hured them a lot. They didn't understand why their bet friends where doing this to them! What was their mistake? KaVi looked at each other. Confused, hurt, shocked... they went home.

It's tough when the people sspecial ignore you. But its even tougher to pretend that we really mind when we really do. Never ignore someone who really cares for you. Because someday you will realize you have lost a diamond while collecting stones.

How was it? Liked it? 20 reviews then i will update.. n NTJNH n all the others weekend par update kar dungi...

thnx tkcr bye...

love u all.


	9. Chapter 9

Hii thnx for ur reviews. Next chap...

Chapter 9:

Ishita, Dushyant, Sachin n Kajal were at sachin's house. They were sitting in the hall talking about their past.

Sachin: Dushyant.. yaad hain collage main hum pyaar ka mazak udate the..

Dushyant:ha ar kehete the ki pyaar aur hamekabhi ho nahi sakta.

Sachin: Tab kya pata tha ki pyaar ka dard kya hota? Bas pyaar hamare liye ek ti epass tha lekin ab asli matlab samajt main ata hain uska.

Ishita: pyaar mazak nahi hain sachin.

Kajal: Pyaar hone ka ehsaas jitna khoobsurat hota hain lein dil tootne ka dard utna hi dardnak hota hain.

Dushyant: bilkul theek kaha tumne kajal.

Sachin switched on the TV. He kept on changing channel's n finally stayed on the music channels. The song played...

Yeh dosti hum nahi todenege...

Dushaynt remembered something while watching that song.

FLASHBACK:(happy now!)

Two people were walking on the empty road. Singing, dancing enjoying their life. Just like best friend's hand in hand.

Man1: Kavin.. yeh gana tere liye!

Kavin: dushyant? Theek hain na tu? Tu aur gana? Hahahah!

Dushyant: shut up yaar! Bas ab sun..

Yeh Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge

Todenge Dam Magar Teraa Saatha Naa Chhodenge

Kavin: ai Meri Jit Teri Jit Teri Haar Meri Haar

Sun Ai Mere Yaar

Teraa Gam Meraa Gam Teri Jaan Meri Jaan

Aisaa Apanaa Pyaar

Khaanaa Pinaa Saath Hai, Maranaa Jinaa Saath Hai (2)

Saari Zindagi

Dushyant n Kavin: Ye Dosti

Logon Ko Aate Hain Do Nazar Ham Magar

Aisaa To Nahin

Hon Judaa Yaa Kafaa Ai Khudaa De Duaa

Aisaa Ho Nahin

Zaan Par Bhi Khelenge Tere Liye Le Lenge (2)

Sabase Dushmani

Ye Dosti Hum Nahin Todenge

Todenge Dam Magar Teraa Saatha Naa Chhodenge

Kavin n Dushyant looked at each oter n started laughing aloud. Both of them hugged each other n stared walking on the road.

Kavin: Dushyant! Aaj ham donno ek dusre se wada karte hain!

Dushyant: ha! main bata hu...

Kavin and dushyant together: chahe kuch bhi ho jaye! Ham hamari dosti nahi todenege! Kabhi bhi nahi!

Both of them smiled n started singing enjoying n dancing on the empty road with their best friends by their side.

FLASHBACK END...

A Painful smile appeared on Dushyant's face. Everyone looked at him. They knew what he was thinking n going through. Thy knew he was remembering his n Kavin's moments.

Dushyant: kitni ajeeb hain... hamne wada kiya tha ek dusre se lekin tut gaya wo wada.

Sachin:(looking at kajal) Wada todne ke liye hi kiya jata hain dushyant.

Ishita: Dushyant.. plz us sab main wapas mat jao. Maintumhe aise nahi dekh sakti.

Dushyant: kehena aasan hain ishita... koi nahi samaj sakta mere pe kyaa beet rahi hain.

Ishita: Samajti hun..aur janti hun...

Ishita smiled painfully while dushyant was looking at her. Dushyant lookef her her. They talked for a while n went home.

* * *

><p>liked it? guys plz hv some patience.. thnz for the bashes.. :) :D :D c m smiling :D :D. 20 reviews next updt.<p>

bye tkcr.


End file.
